M.A.D.V.E.M.I
M.A.D.V.E.M.I M.A.D.V.E.M.I, or Massive Airborne Destruction Vessel of Evil and Malicious Intent, is a MOAB-class bloon that is, put simply, huge. Being slightly bigger then E.N.T.I.T.Y (first form core), M.A.D.V.E.M.I can certainally be almost as dangerous under the right conditions. HP: 50000 (95000 total) First appears: Round 300 (only if playing Hard, on Advanced and tougher tracks, and at least one premium is enabled. If you dont have NK coins, there is a premium in the store labelled ???, which costs 1000MM and exists solely to let you battle M.A.D.V.E.M.I. If you buy a different premium first, ??? disappears.) Looks like: An absolutely huge Z.O.M.G edit. The jet engines are removed. The skull has red glowing eyes. There is a huge runway (with visible Blimp-Based Fighters waiting). Oh, and there are Auracrysts circling it. Children: Phase Two Parts: 3 Auracrysts, Base Move speed: 1/3rd of the speed of a ZOMG Attacks: Listed below. Rocketstorm: Launches 20 rockets in a 90 degree arc. Each rocket deals 10 damage on direct hit and 7 damage to towers caught in the blast. No 2 rockets follow the same path in a barrage. Chainsaw-on-a-chain: Swings a chainsaw in a 180 degree arc directly in front of M.A.D.V.E.M.I, dealing 35 damage on hit (and also 10 damage to the chain if it hits a tower). Biological towers that are killed by the chainsaw flicker and vanish. Mechanical towers spark violently. If the chain takes 50 damage, the chainsaw flies off, damaging anything it hits, including bloons. Massive rifle: Fires a massive rifle. The tower that is hit will die instantly. Luckily, this doesnt activate often... BUT WILL PRIORITISE TO YOUR STRONGEST TOWER! If it kills a Satanic Temple, M.A.D.V.E.M.I gets to shoot another tower, so dont use Satanic Temples. Eye scream: A glowing eye will fly out and hover around, blasting towers nearby with lasers. A laser blast deals 10 damage, short-circuits mechanical towers, and stuns biological towers. Strangely enough, wearing a full-body suit protects the wearer from this attack. Emergency launch: Launches off 5 Blimp-based Fighters. Used every time an Auracryst is destroyed. Phase Two: Upon initial destruction, an explosion will occur about the size of a 1/0 Dart Monkeys range. Anything caught in the explosion will be destroyed (excluding M.A.D.V.E.M.I), and bad stuff will happen. Namely... Phase Two After a massive explosion, M.A.D.V.E.M.I will appear to be badly injured, but looks can be deceiving. This is Phase Two, a skeleton blimp. HP: 30000 (regenerates health occasionally at the rate of 8HP per second) Looks like: A massive metal frame. Multiple misc bloons can be seen flying around in terror, a few will try their best to repair Phase Two. Sometimes a Commando bloon will take a potshot at your towers, but always misses. Children: 8 B.F.Bs, 1 Speedy Everliving Squared Evasion Spawner Hard Camo Regen Unstoppable Assassin Protector Ceramic Move speed: Half that of a Z.O.M.G (less weight slowing it down) Attacks: Listed below. Mega missiles: launches two huge missiles. Each one deals 80 damage on hit and launches 8 frags in 8 directions, which deal 5 damage each, but deals 20 less damage to armored vehicles and temples. Projectile hell: fires a huge number of random projectiles in all directions. Dangerous forbidden technique: Phase Two glows white hot, then fires a massive yellow laser burst at the strongest tower. The laser burst then turns pitch black, and both Phase Two and the target take damage until the weaker is destroyed. This attack ignores resistances. If Phase Two is destroyed first, the target of the attack is Traumatized, cutting every stat in half. Trivia *M.A.D.V.E.M.I is almost completely original. *The song playing while M.A.D.V.E.M.I is on the field is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckiF1HVlknA *When M.A.D.V.E.M.I becomes Phase Two, the song changes to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6uX0MWetHA (Not without reason - M.A.D.V.E.M.I is an extremely powerful opponent, and you have done well to get this far!) Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Capital Blimps Category:Immune Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons